Te amaré por siempre
by Felias Fenix
Summary: OneShoot. La guerra terminó hace meses. Todos murieron, solo el chico de ojos verdes quedó vivo.¿Porqué? Harry extraña a Ginny como nunca, y se dió cuenta de que rompió una promesa, pero no romperá la otra.


**Te amaré por siempre**

El frío azotaba sus mejillas, tensaba sus piernas y endurecía sus manos contra el frió mango de la escoba. La luna se dibuja perfectamente redonda sobre su cabeza como si un gran farol blanco había sido puesto allí para alumbrar a todos en la anoche. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaban con la luz de la luna, la cual él seguía mirando como si fuera lo más hermoso que había visto en meses. Se elevaba en la noche y por el cielo, lo mas alto que podía, para tratar de apaciguar las lagrimas que sus ojos desprendían en cantidades incontrolables que lo azotaban desde hacia seis meses.

Aún no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en la maldita y desgraciada guerra que ya había terminado. Pero para que acabase así, él hubiera preferido que no termine. Todos estaban muertos, todos, absolutamente todos, no solo los del bando enemigo, todos los mortífagos y eso, sino también sus amigos, todos habían muerto dando su vida para que él permanezca vivo. Cada minuto desde que había acabado la guerra, maldecía a la Pitonisa que le había dicho algo que él no tuvo en cuenta.

-Nadie se lleva una vida, sin pagar por ello-

Siempre había pensado que llevarse una vida podía pagarse de muchas maneras, pero no con la misma muerte. Muchas eran las personas que habían muerto. Esta demás decir de los padres de Harry, que dieron sus vida por él cuándo tenia un año. También esta demás decir que su padrino murió por él, a igual que Dumbledore. Pero si hay que destacar, las personas que murieron posteriormente al curso de sexto año. La primera persona en morir fue Fleur, la chica francesa que había venido a Inglaterra para "profundizar" su inglés, luego del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Conoció a Bill y se propusieron matrimonio. Murió en su boda, debido a un ataque que los mortífagos habían preparado hacia ellos. Había recibido muchas maldiciones y no pudo aguantar hasta el final.

Seguía elevándose hacia el cielo, mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

Las últimas palabras que Fleur había pronunciado habían sido dirigidas a él. Esas palabras habían entrado en su mente y le dieron fuerzas para continuar con la guerra.

-_Haggy, Véngame- _le dijo con su tono francés inglesado, y luego de eso expiró.

Esa había sido la primera muerte. Luego de eso Harry se sentía fatal. Se apartaba a lugares escondidos, no quería tener a nadie cerca. Quería terminar que esa guerra lo antes posible, y hacerlo solo para que nadie se vea expuesto a morir. Extrañaba a sus amigos, extrañaba Hogwarts, y por sobre todo extrañaba a Ginny. Pero con ella iba a ser con quien menos iba a estar mientras la guerra esté activa. Ella podía llegar a ser la primer victima de Voldemort para atraparlo. Se sentía mal, ningún sentimiento positivo lo rodeaba. Sentía odio, ira, frustración, melancolía, quería terminar con todo, y todo eso se intensificó después, con otra muerte. Unos gigantes que se habían unido a Voldemort, mataron a Hagrid. La persona que parecía que no moriría nunca, parecía ser la persona más fuerte que había, no solo por su cuerpo al ser descendiente de gigantes, sino por el valor. Pocas personas lo poseían, pero él, el enorme Hagrid, era el ejemplo a la valentía. Al enterarse de su muerte, Harry había derramado lagrimas a mares, y ni siquiera había querido comer durante días. Hagrid había sido una persona importante para él, había sido quien le infirmó sobre el mundo mágico, y que él era mago. Hagrid había sido la primera persona mágica que Harry había visto, a la edad de once años.

Pero las muertes siguieron, Voldemort no se conformaba con pocas. Era la persona más ambiciosa, codiciosa, sedienta de poder, sádica y tenebrosa que la historia del mundo pudo hacer. Voldemort seguía atacando, no le importaban las consecuencias, al contrario, se alegraba cuando se enteraba que las consecuencias de ataques suyos habían sido desastrosas.

Pero al fin había llegado, la batalla final había llegado. Seis meses después de que terminara el séptimo curso de Harry. Estaban todos, Voldemort y sus siervos, y Harry con sus amigos y miembros de la Orden. Hermione era una de las que estaban desesperadas para que la guerra termine, y fue la que empezó la batalla, lanzándole la maldición asesina a Bellatrix. Esta murió al instante, estaba pagando por la muerte de Sirius. Pero lo que había dicho la Pitonisa se había vuelto realidad. En la batalla, los primeros en morir fueron Bellatrix, luego Snape, quien había matado a Dumbledore. Todos los amigos y aliados de Harry, se habían dispuesto acabar con la guerra. No le importaban las consecuencias, no le importaban que ellos muriesen después, solo querían acabar con la guerra, querían que el mundo mágico no tanga más que vivir atormentado de que un Señor Oscuro andaba suelto por ahí. Harry era el único que no lanzaba maldiciones asesinas. Pero luego, luego empezó lo peor. Murió Hermione por matar a Bellatrix, murió Fred, por matar a Alecto, quien había matado a George. Y así fueron cayendo, todos, uno por uno. Todos los Weasley, excepto Ginny porque Harry se había percatado de alejarla de aquel lugar y que no participase en la guerra, habían muerto.

Harry se había detenido en medio del campo de batalla, mirando alrededor suyo, mirando todas las personas que habían muerto. Docenas de cadáveres de ambos bandos yacían en el suelo. Solo pocos quedaban en pie. Voldemort estaba mas allá, parecía ser el único que no pagaba por sus asesinatos, parecía que la muerte no podía contra él, y él se enorgullecía de ello. Solo algunas personas más allá continuaban una pelea. Harry sabia que Voldemort ya era mortal. Él mismo se había encargado de destruir todos los horcruxes, y de volver hacer mortal a su enemigo.

Era triste y desolador recordar aquella imagen de todos los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. Todos sus amigos, toda sus familia, todo por lo que había luchado ya no estaba. Todo se había extinguido en tan solo unos segundos. Se sentía solo, solo como nunca antes. Volaba justo por debajo de las nubes, mirando al infinito. Se sentía libre, sentía que cada vez que volaba, sus amarguras se apaciguaban. No hasta el hecho de hacerlo sentir feliz, pero si de bajar la intensidad de tristeza. Volar en la escoba era lo mejor que había descubierto del mundo de la magia. A él y a Ginny le encantaban volar juntos, en la misma escoba. Cada vez que volaba, no solo se sentía libre, capaz de alejarse de los males que lo atormentaban, sino que también recordaba que a Ginny le encantaba volar, ambos volaban cuando se sentían triste y en soledad. Era un gusto que ellos suponían que lo tenían para estar juntos. Ginny había sido la persona que mas había amado, y de haber sido necesario, de dar su vida por ella.

Harry y Voldemort estaban destinados a poseer el mismo grado de intensidad de poder, pero como le había dicho Dumbledore, Harry tenía una ventaja, el amor. A diferencia de Voldemort, Harry podía amar, podía querer. Eso era porque él había ganado la guerra, si no hubiesen estado juntos, él y Ginny, Harry nunca hubiese ganado la guerra.

Su nariz estaba morada, debido al frío de la noche y la altura. Las lágrimas se habían hecho pequeños cubitos a la altura de los labios. Pasó una mano sobre sus ojos para sacarse las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista. Dejó de volar, paró, y miró hacia abajo. Miró la ciudad que se encontraba debajo de él. Veía pequeños grupos de gente, seguramente eran amigos que estaban felices y que se divertían juntos. Al ver esto, Harry se puso a recordar cada momento que había pasado junto a sus amigos, cada momento que se había sentido feliz, recordaba las cosas que pasaban juntos, y que ellos siempre estaban allí para ayudarlo en lo que era necesario. Más lágrimas cayeron de sus desiertos ojos esmeraldas.

Siguió mirando y vio una pareja acurrucada, besándose apasionadamente. Recordaba cada momento que había pasado junto a Ginny. Recordaba la primera vez que la había besado. Lo había hecho luego de ganar un partido de Quidditch en su sexto año, en donde entro triunfante a la sala común y Ginny lo recibió con un besó. Todavía recuerda ese beso. Había comenzado como un simple beso, pero luego se profundizó, y sus lenguas empezaron a danzar felizmente una con la otra, en una hermosa melodía. Recuerda que la había besado desesperadamente, como si fuera que hacia varios días que no comía, como si desde hacia mucho tiempo que no respiraba. La había besado como si su vida dependiera de eso. También recordaba que sus labios le quemaban, que su cuerpo ardía, y que cada parte de su espalda que había sido tacado por las manos de Ginny, se le prendía fuego. Ese pensamiento fue sacado de su mente cuando recordó le muerte de Ginny.

---------------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------

Harry estaba parado en medio de todos los cuerpos y cadáveres tendidos en el suelo. La batalla estaba casi en el final. Todos los cuerpos de sus amigos y mortífagos cubrían el suelo. Solo quedaban en pie él, Voldemort, y alguna que otra persona. Ambos morirían, Harry lo sabía, era imposible que algunos de los quede vivo, a lo sumo que ninguno de los dos matase al otro. Harry no sabia que hacer, pensaba rápidamente tratando de encontrar alguna manera de deshacerse de Voldemort sin luego morir él. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, temblaba como una gelatina, pero agarraba su varita más fuerte que nunca. Pensó en decirle a su enemigo, en pocas palabras, hacer las paces. Pero no, Harry quería que él muriese, pero no lo podía matar, luego moriría él. Pero luego de un momento lo decidió. Decidió matarlo, no importaba si luego moría él, todos sus amigos y familia ya no estaban, porque habían sido valientes y habían luchado para acabar con la guerra¿Y él no seria capaz de hacer lo mismo? Claro que si, y por eso lo mataría, por toda la gente que murió por su culpa, la culpa de Voldemort.

Levantó su varita. La tenía bien firme en su mano, ya no temblada, se sentía seguro. Pero Voldemort se rió y dijo –No tan rápido, tú morirás primero-.

Voldemort abrió su boca para articular las palabras. Empezó diciendo "Avada Ke…", pero no lo pudo finalizar. Su brazo cayó de la misma forma que su cuerpo. Cuando llegó al suelo, Harry pudo ver detrás de Voldemort la persona que le había lanzado la maldición. Allí estaba Ginny. Respiraba rápidamente, y estaba feliz. Harry corrió hacia ella, pasando por el cuerpo muerto de Voldemort. Antes de alcanzarla, un as de luz dorada, proveniente de la nada, la alcanzó por su espalda. Cayó, en los brazos de Harry, quien se había adelantado para que Ginny no cayera el suelo. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, se veía una expresión de dolor mudo en su rostro.

-¿Po…por que…lo…lo hiciste?- le preguntó Harry a Ginny, quien estaba recostaba en las piernas de Harry.

-Tu no… tu no podrías hacerlo…. No podrías matarlo…Morirías después…-

Varias lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Harry. Se extendían por sus mejillas y llegaban a la comisura de sus labios.

-Ginny, por favor, no te vallas- le dijo Harry mientras la acercó a su pecho y la abrazó fuertemente. Apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Ginny y cerró los ojos. –Eres lo único que tengo-

Ahora era Ginny quien lloraba. Ella sabía que dentro de unos pocos segundos, esa maldición haría su efecto total. Esa maldición le ponía veneno al cuerpo, haciendo que en unos pocos minutos la persona muriese. Existía una cura, una poción para invertir el efecto, pero era casi imposible de usarla, por el poco tiempo que había desde que la persona recibía el hechizo hasta que moría.

-Ginny… por favor… no podré vivir sin ti….- dijo Harry casi en susurros, casi no podía hablar, debido a los sentimientos que en ese momento le invadían su alma. Nunca se había sentido así, nunca se había sentido peor.

- Harry- lo llamó ella, en voz muy baja.-Prométeme… una cosa… Prométeme que seguirás viviendo… que no harás… nada estúpido… que seguirás con tu vida…que te volverás a enamorar y te casaras… -decía Ginny dificultosamente.

Harry puso un dedo en los labios de Ginny, para que no siguiera hablando, para que guardase sus fuerzas.

-Gi…Ginny… No puedo hacer eso… Solo te quiero a ti… solo me enamoré de ti… no me volveré a enamorar…-

Harry bajó un poco su cabeza y reclamó, por última vez, los labios de Ginny. Fue un besó pasivo, leve. Ninguno de los dos lo profundizó. Solo se tocaron lentamente los labios. Ginny tembló ante el besó, y lloró con mas intensidad. Harry la abrazó más fuerte.

-Yo siempre te amaré… La muerte no podrá hacer que dejé de amarte- dijo Ginny con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Harry volvió a besar a Ginny, y a penas tocó sus labios, Ginny murió. Harry la contempló durante mucho tiempo.

--------------------------------------------Fin de Flash Back---------------------------------------------------

¿Por qué lo había hecho¿Porque Ginny había matado Voldemort? No porque Harry no quería que Voldemort muriese, al contrario, lo quería mas muerto que nadie. Pero él le había dicho a Ginny que quien se llevase una vida, debía morir. Ella lo sabia, y mató a Voldemort para que Harry pudiese vivir.

Harry estaba sentado en su escoba a bastante altura, llorando incontrolablemente. No podía dejar de pensar en la muerte de Ginny. Ella había dado su vida por él, nada mas ni nada menos que matando a su enemigo. La extrañaba mucho, extrañaba sus caricias, sus besos, sus abrazos, sus palabras. Extrañaba estar con ella. Miró hacia abajo.

La posibilidad del suicidio era muy tentadora. Solo debía dejarse caer. Ya no sufriría más, ya no estaría solo, ya no sentiría soledad. Iba a reencontrarse con sus seres queridos y con Ginny. Soltó sus manos de la escoba y se inclinó a un lado, dejándose caer. La velocidad con que caía era muy fuerte y rápida. Pero el viento que chocaba con su rostro mientras caía, le trajo un recuerdo.

-----------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------

Harry y Ginny estaban frente al Lago Negro. Harry estaba sentado en el piso, y Ginny sentada entre las piernas de Harry, apoyada en su pecho. Era la medianoche, y miraban el lago y la luna llena que estaba sobre sus cabezas.

-Harry-

-¿si amor?

-Yo se que estando cerca de ti, mi vida corre peligro, y pronto quizás muera…-

-Ginny, tu no mo…-

-Espero, déjame hablar. Yo se que quizás muera, y quiero que me prometas algo-

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero decidió escuchar a Ginny.

-Si yo muero, prométeme que tu seguirás viviendo, que seguirás viviendo y serás feliz, que pase lo que pase, te enfrentes a lo que te enfrentes, seguirás viviendo y no dejarás que nadie te quite la vida.-

-Gin, nada te pasará mientras yo esté aquí-

-Aunque sea prométeme por mí, prométeme que lo harás por mí-

Harry no quería prometer algo así, pero pensó que lo mejor seria hacerlo. –Lo prometo-

-----------------------------------------Fin de Flash Back------------------------------------------------------

Él había roto su promesa de que nada malo le pasaría a Ginny, pero no rompería la segunda promesa. Muchas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Trató de sacar su varita de su túnica mientras caía. Cuando puedo hacerlo, convocó su escoba, y antes de llegar al piso, se subió a ella.

Empezó a elevarse, lo mas rápido posible. Sus lágrimas se pegaban a sus ojos mientras se elevaba y miraba el oscuro cielo. Llegó a las nubes, fue mas arriba, mas arriba que las nubes. Allí arriba todo era un mar de cúmulos blancos oscuros por la noche, solo estaban ellas y la gran luna.

Paró, se detuvo, y miró la gran lumbrera nocturna.

-Ahora empezaré una nueva vida… lo hago por ti, Ginny.- Y una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en su rostro, la primera desde hacia mucho tiempo…

-Te amo Ginny, siempre te amaré-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, esta historia terminaría aca, es de un capitulo. Espero que les guste y disculpen si esta mal relatado, soy nuevo, jejeje. Dejen Reviews


End file.
